Perfect Inspiration
by Advanced Faith
Summary: Twoshot. Ash and May consider their adventures together, and their feelings for one another, standing on the balcony in the Sinnoh before the Wallace Cup. Chapter 1: Perfection (Ash's POV), Chapter 2: Inspiration (May's POV). Possibly OOC. Rated T for Safety. Previously known as "Perfection." Advanceshipping, AAMayL, SatoHaru.
1. Perfection

**Hey guys, just bringing you a short little oneshot from Ash's perspective, loosely based on and inspired by Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, have not really considered writing oneshots in the past, but have been thinking about writing some more and more, so without further ado, I bring you "Perfection".**

I can recall everything you and I have ever done together, as if it was just yesterday, from the moment we met, right up to today, not a single memory has gone, not a single feeling has gone and not a single day has gone by where I don't think and worry about you.

I always got sparks whenever I touched you, even when I used to push you in frustration when you took too long to get ready, even when I saved you and your Torchic from falling off that branch, every single touch created a spark.

The meeting with Oscar and Andi, when they'd seen us as a couple, I needed to hide my feelings, I had to supress a blush and a grin, who knows, if we hadn't of been arguing, maybe I wouldn't have been able to, but due to the arguing, I predicted you'd react badly. You certainly did. But then… when we apologised to each other, you didn't even have to touch me to make me feel a spark inside. I've marked that day ever since. The day I fell head over heels in love with you.

But I could never tell you.

Never.

And it pained me, especially when you left for Johto… with him. The jealousy was overwhelming, all consuming, but I knew as your mentor I couldn't let my feelings get in the way, I knew you had to follow your dream.

Even if it left me heartbroken, which it undoubtedly did.

Donphan Island, when you were separated from your brother, it was just you and me, and the selfish part of me loved every second, from the moment I pushed you out of the way of the Donphan, with my arm around your shoulder, to the moment we regrouped with the others. Even you doing your cute little narrative through your fingers, everything you do makes me feel warm inside… I just can't help it…

But the most distinct moment?

Staring into your perfect tearstained sapphire eyes, even after crying, yes I saw it, they were perfect.

I tried to give you the strength to go on, to fulfil your dream at all costs, something I probably never will do, but as your mentor I know one hundred per cent, you will achieve yours, but you refused, putting your family before your dream, something I'd always admired, you said you needed to look after your brother, which was more important to you than competing in the Grand Festival.

All that I was, all that I am, and all that I ever will be, was in your perfect eyes that day, they were all I could see in that moment, and they consumed me, your drive, passion and determination to protect your family and friends. Everything that makes you _you_, makes me feel like _me _nowadays.

You came from nowhere and became my everything, such a huge part of my life.

A part I struggle to live without.

I think about our adventure with Manaphy and the Temple of the Sea more than anything else, you protected him as if he were your own, you raised him and cared for him like a mother, and you were amazing.

The moment with the Luvdisc… my how I struggled to keep my emotions in check, you didn't seem to understand the relevance of that moment, which surprised me; you were always more romantically in check than I was. It was perfection. Absolute pure perfection.

And then you went and saved my life.

But you can never know that.

I saw the image. I heard your voice. I saw the concern in your eyes. It gave me the strength and willpower I needed to return the crystal and save the Temple.

Our relationship is kept in the forefront of my mind and half a ribbon that is constantly in my pocket.

Aah. The Terracotta Contest. For the first time in my life, I never wanted to win, I never wanted to draw, I never wanted the moment to end, I never wanted you to go.

In the end, I was glad we drew; it meant I have a part of me with you wherever I go, from Kanto, to Sinnoh, to wherever I decide to go in the future.

Whenever I need or needed you, or your positive attitude and strength, I call and will call upon the ribbon, as a symbol of our friendship, which to this day I still long to call a relationship.

I polish it every day, you know? I wish standing on this balcony, with our two halves reconnected once more, that it was a symbol of our love.

And now I even have that Teddiursa to keep beside me.

Wait, what was that? You keep your half of the ribbon as your own inspiration? Wow… I'm glad I've been able to inspire you and make such an impact on your life.

I wonder if I'll ever manage to tell you how I feel.

I wish right here, right now, I could say what I've been wanting to say for years.

May Maple, you mean everything to me, every little part of you is special to me, from your perfect smooth brown hair, to your perfect sapphire eyes, to your perfect attitude, the way you know the perfect thing to say, and I love everything you do, and everything about you.

All in all I guess there is one word that sums you up.

Perfection.

**The End**

**Let me know what you think, I've tried a new writing style here and to be honest in general this is just me trying something new.**

**Hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review!**

**~AF~**


	2. Inspiration

**Decided to make this into a Twoshot (inspired to do so by rockcallahan) as I got very positive reviews, I would like to thank megadracosaurus, starpokemon123, sableye-dance-party and infernapeblaze, for their reviews, they were much appreciated =D, this is the second part, from May's perspective; this part is called "Inspiration."**

Before I left for Johto, I never though we would've parted.

We were so close, it broke me to leave.

After all, you've been there since the beginning, from the very start of my journey; you've stood by me, supporting me, advising me.

Who would have figured, that when I was on the top of the hill, overlooking the sea, out of all the people on that boat to Hoenn, I'd have met you, and you would become such an important person to me.

I never cared for Pokemon at the start, a fact that makes me feel guilty to this day, but then I saw you. How much you cared for Pikachu, even though he destroyed my bike!

You looked so sweet.

Sat in the chair, leaning on the bed where Pikachu slept. You don't know, but I was watching. I couldn't help but feel warm inside.

Especially when Pikachu cuddled up to you; you both looked adorable.

It wasn't quite love at first sight.

But it came very close.

That's why I wanted to travel with you, that's why I was so happy when I managed to convince you to let me travel with you, I felt giddy, delirious, and I'd only just met you.

It only got stronger from there.

You instantly became my mentor, teaching me how to battle properly and capture Pokemon, even though we had just met, you seemed to care deeply about me. We had dinner together, and I couldn't help but feel like it was romantic, again, I'd just met you, but I _really _couldn't help it.

I'd fallen for you pretty damn hard.

I automatically looked to you for reassurance and support, our friendship was blooming quicker than anything I'd ever seen.

You became my mentor, best friend and crush in only a few days.

I tried to drop you subtle hints about my feelings… well, maybe not on Dewford Island, but by then I had figured out you were as dense as a rock, so I thought that maybe, by doing something drastic, you'd take notice, so what better than stripping down into a bikini in front of you? I don't regret it, as it definitely made you take notice.

But you still never showed a sign of returning the feelings; I guessed that that was due to us still only knowing each other a small amount of time.

Then you _had _to go and save my life.

As if I hadn't fallen for you badly enough, then you just _had_ to go and add saviour to that ever-growing list!

I felt butterflies in my stomach when you rescued me, as soon as your hand wrapped around my arm, they went crazy.

Then you found out about my dad, and you just _had _to battle him, Max would never cheer a friend over dad, he was always closer to dad.

But you were my first love… How could I root for anyone else?

I had to be vague with Max… He wouldn't have understood, but if he had, he could've ruined our friendship by blurting it out to you. That's just what he is like.

Then we ran into Andi and Oscar, the lovebirds, who were convinced we were a couple.

I wish.

Since we were arguing, I anticipated that you'd react badly, so I decided to keep my feelings hidden. Had we not been arguing?

I may have just admitted my feelings there and then.

I couldn't help but feel all giddy inside when we synced to beat Team Rocket, or when we apologised to each other in the sunset.

It felt so incredibly romantic, I couldn't help but blush.

Then you saved me again! When I got trapped in the Grass Pokemon sanctuary, you saved me once more, swinging through and guiding me through with Pikachu.

Holding my hand all the way.

I enjoyed _that _part of being stuck in the sanctuary, the rest? Not so good.

I remember Professor Oak and Brock saying that Pokemon often reflect the feelings of their trainers, which is why I was filled with hope when our Bulbasaurs met.

Unlike you, your Bulbasaur was a gentleman to mine. Gentle, kind and caring.

Wait… I was wrong… That's exactly what you're like.

At least your Bulbasaur isn't romantically impaired; but I guess I did tease you about that enough during our journeys.

When you got separated from us with your Snorunt, and only your hat was left behind, I clung to it, it became a symbol to me.

It represented your life force, that you were still out there somewhere.

I never gave up hope.

Not once.

Then comes the third most stand out moment for me. It was with the Donphan, where you saved me once again.

I am beginning to sense an alarming pattern here!

We got separated from Brock and Max, but managed to find our way to the port, where the last ferry that would get me to my final contest was about to leave, but I was torn, I promised to protect my brother and I couldn't let anything get in the way of that. You tried to persuade me to go, even saying that you'd find Max and look after him, but I couldn't leave. Even though I was battling with myself inside, I couldn't help but feel a warm buzz in my stomach when you clutched my shoulders.

You still supported me though.

You always do.

When you left Hoenn, I knew that couldn't be the end, so me and Max came to visit you in Kanto, mainly because I wanted to see where you were going next, it didn't really matter where you were going to be honest.

I would've followed you anywhere.

I didn't know there were Contests in Kanto, but it wouldn't have mattered if there weren't.

As long as I was with you, I wouldn't have cared.

The night we stayed in the "haunted" house, I was so frightened, I could hear the Ghost Pokemon and it chilled me to the bone, even though Brock was like the father figure of the group, I went to you.

I was automatically _drawn _to you.

The second most stand out moment?

The Terracotta Ribbon, the battle was fought with power, determination and skill, everything a Contest requires, and it was your first Contest.

You were amazing, as always.

From the very beginning of the battle I hoped that we'd draw, because I knew that you'd have the same idea as me to share the Ribbon.

I desperately wanted a part of you to take with me for when we parted.

Because if I didn't have that Ribbon, I wouldn't have your drive, passion and determination with me while I was in Johto and on further journeys.

I knew before the battle that I was going to follow Drew to Johto, not because of any feelings for him, but in the hope that it would help me get you to fall in love with me, that may not make sense, but you know what they say…

Absence makes the heart grow stronger.

It certainly made mine grow stronger, while you were here in Sinnoh, I missed you all day, every day, I kept the Ribbon on me at all times.

I must make sure I bring it out in a minute and see if you have your half.

But first, the most stand out moment from our time together.

Manaphy and the Sea Temple, I couldn't help the fact that it thought of me as its mother, but at that point, when I sort of realised there wasn't much chance of us being together, I threw myself into being a "full time parent."

I needed the distraction.

But then, swimming together with the Luvdisc, all my feelings came flooding back, I kept stealing glances at you, and on occasion, noticed you doing the same.

I couldn't stand it when you left me in the capsule with Pikachu and Manaphy, as soon as you locked the capsule and ran away, water flooded over me, and I thought that was it, I thought it had got you.

But you saved the day again.

You never fail to amaze me.

But you also never fail to worry me to death; you always, _always _throw yourself headfirst into reckless situations.

I have to ask you whether you still have your half of the Ribbon, right here, right now.

"Hey Ash, still got this?"

You've just pulled it out of your pocket… You keep it that closely… Maybe just maybe, but I can't keep fooling myself around, I just wish you weren't so dense sometimes, Ash Ketchum!

It may sound like I thought it was bad that I had fallen in love with you, but that certainly isn't the case.

Loving you makes my heart beat faster, my breathes become sharper, and my senses feel enhanced.

Loving you makes me feel alive. So alive, after all, you were my mentor, my best friend, my first crush.

But most importantly, along the whole journey we've had together, there has always been one thing that you have always been to me, whether you've been with me or not.

My perfect inspiration.

**The End.**

**Rather similar to the first chapter "Perfect," but I quite enjoyed writing in this style, and I felt there was more for me write with May, as she has always appeared more romantically "in check" than Ash.**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too OOC, please let me know whether you liked it or not, and what I could improve on and what I did well, it would be much appreciated!**

**~AF~**


End file.
